FNAF 1
by CrystalOfTime
Summary: Abel has to play FNAF. ... ... or does he? I DON'T OWN TRINITY BLOOD OR FNAF An OC of mine will join, I own her. THat's it, syonada!


What if Abel had to play FNAF?

This is after the bad ending where the souls are still trapped in the suits and want revenge!

AU, ABEL IS NO LONGER A PRIEST IN THE AX, DUE TO IT'S COLLAPSE BECAUSE OF CATERINA"S DEATH.

THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE, I DO NOT OWN ANY TRINITY BLOOD CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCs, Lea NightDragon; Krusnik 05, And Moon Of Shadows.

"Well, this is new... a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria, huh?" Abel looks up at the sign that says the name of the place. "I better get going, otherwise I'm going to be late for the night shift..." [I hope it doesn't require me to kill... Never again. I promised Her that I would never kill again.]

"Ah, here's my office!"

Abel sits down in a chair in the office and waits for a little bit. A little while later, a device on the table starts to ring.

"Uh... hello? Hello Hello!"

"Hi!" [Is that a phone?]

Hello? Uh, hi! Welcome to your new job as a night security gaurd at Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment! I just wanted to record this message for you, so you would know what to do!"

"So what do I need to do?"

The guy on the phone continues to talk, he did not hear Abel. It was, after all, a recording. "Watch the cameras, be careful around the animatronics."

|TIME SKIP TO PART WHERE THE PHONE GUY TALKS ABOUT THE ANAMATRONICS WANDERING AROUND|

"So, uh, yeah, and the animatronics do tend to... wander a bit,... something about their servos locking up if left shut down over night... Anyways, if they happen to see you, they... uh, won't see you as a person, they will think that you are a endoskeleton without it's suit on... and we, here at Freddy Fazbear's, have a rule against being out of your... costume."

"Wait, what? The things walk around?" Abel exclaims.

"They most likely will... try to stuff you into a suit that has LOTS of wires and a giant metal endoskeleton in it. You would... die. So, don't let them see you, okay? Well, that's all. SEE YA." The call ends.

Abel was still reeling from all the information thrown at him. [Well, this is going to be hard... but wait... did he mean Terrans and Methuselah would die from the suits? Guess that means I would be fine...as long as the suit doesn't cut off my head. Wait, why did I even take this job again?]

Abel looks back and remembered how he got the job; Esther begged him to get the job and make some money for himself. Him agreeing for her sake, and the hours it took to find the place.

[Oh... right... that's why...] Abel sighs. [Well, time to check where the 'anamatronics' are, whatever those are...] Abel grabs the lost technology and tries to figure out how it works. He clicked an icon on the lower right, and a room appeared. [What kind of technology is this? This is from Pre-Arrmaggeddon... odd.]

He clicked other places on the screen, and other rooms appeared each time he clicked. He saw three creepy looking 'statues' looking at him from a place called the 'backstage'. [WHAT? OK THAT'S CREEPY! WHY ARE THEY STARING AT ME?]

He remembered what the guy on the phone said, that the animatronics walked around... and killed Terrans during the night. [Seems they can't leave the building... and neither can I until my shift ends... So my shift goes from 12pm to 6am? Jeez, I want a nap...]

Abel continued to click around and found that there were three anamatronics in all, and something behind a curtain with a sign that said "Out of order." [Must be another animatronic back there... So four in all.]

[It's only 2 am? Jeez, I got a long~ time to go.] Abel continued to watch the cameras, and checking the doors once in a while. He saw a chicken stand by the right door, he closed that door and he hurriedly checked the camera, to find the yellow one gone from the backstsge. "Huh, So that's where you went... You are coming after me. Why?"

The yellow bird did not answer, only pound on the door. He checked the left door, aand found a blue headed bunny was staring at him through the glass. "Wait what? You too? Are you all coming after me?"

Abel closed the door, and opened the one that the chicken appeared before, and the chicken was gone.

The bunny went away.

"Phew. That was close. Oh look, it's 3am... has it really been an hour? It doesn't feel like it has been that long... Oh well, three more hours to go... yay." Abel said sarcastically. "... ... I'm gonna die." Abel whined.

"If you wishhhh to die, thennnn I shallll oblige." A voice said.

[WHO'S THERE!] "Show yourself!" Abel yelled.

"You don't really-lly want me to do that... I'll ki-kill you..."

"Okay, Voice, what do you want? Freedom?"

"You're sharp... I like that. Yesss, I want freedom from this hellhole. Survive- Five Nights here, and you will be-be- free from this- place. Fail, and you die."

"O...kay? Why are you telling me this?" Abel asked.

A yellow suit appeared before him. Abel saw the figure was without an endoskeleton. "Our souls are stuck here, in these suits."

"Wha?"

"The five anamatronics, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and me, Golden Freddy, have been stuck here since a seriakl killer, known only as the Purple Man, murdered five children and stuffed their bodies into these suits."

"Why do you go around killing Ter- humans that work here?"

"He worked here when he killed the children. You look like him, because we can not tell human faces apart."

"Oh... Well, I'm not a human, really." [Well, this is akward. I am talking with a suit with a soul trapped inside, and it wants to kill me.]

"Now, enough of this chit chat. Time for you to die." Golden Freddy sprang forward, despite having no skeleton, and lunged for Abel. [Lord forgive me...] |A/n Is he still in that faith? sorry to those that this story may offend...|

Abel dodged, and muttered under his breath "Nano-machine Crusnik 02. 40% activation, confirmed." The change was instantaneous. His hair sprang up, defying gravity, his nails elangated, turning into claws, fangs poked out of his mouth, his eyes turned blood red, and his face turned ashen.

"Now, leave before I have to destroy you, you pathetic excuse for a soul!" Abel growled.

Golden Freddy took one look at Abel and charged. "You wil-lllll die-die, you monster-rrr!"

"You have made your choice, so be it." Abel summoned his crystalized blood scythe and swung. Golden Freddy disapeared before the scythe could hit.

"You ca-can't hit me, I am just-ttt a spirit!" The voice fades. Abel returns to his human form.

"Huh. Well, I'm glad that was over quickly." Abel said and sat down to ponder the new information.

"The other two Golden Freddy mentioned, when will they come? I have seen the other three..." As Abel pondered this, he heard a voice.

"When you see Pirate Cove empty and open, shut the left door immeiately, otherwise Foxy will come and kill you." The voice said

"Thanks. Wait, who are you?" Abel asked.

"Name's Lea. Got a question about this job, I'll answer it." The person- Lea- said.

"Soooo... Where are you?"

"Yo. I am not here to kill you, Abel." Lea said, and appeared out of thin air, and sat on the desk.

"How do you know my name?"

"Do you not remember the events that happened half a century ago, Father Nightroad?"

Abel thought for a moment and muttered. "That name... Lea...Lea... Wait, is your full name Lea NightDragon?"

Lea smiled "So you do remember me. Hello, Abel."

"Why are you here, Lea? Don't you have a job of your own to take care of?" Abel asked, puzzled.

"Nope! I quit." Lea smiled again.

"Ok... but how do you know about Golden Freddy and the other animatronics?" Abel said.

"Hey, do you not remember what I can do other than call upon 05's power?" Lea looked annoyed.

Abel thought a bit. "Wait, can't you send your spirit outside of your body?"

"Bingo. Glad you remembered, I don't want to explain it again. I watched you from the shadows, with my ability." Lea said.

"Okay, now I'm kinda freaked out." Abel muttered.

Lea laughed for a couple of minutes, but then calmed down and her face adopted a serious look. "We must free those souls."

"How?"

"I have an idea, but it involves you not dying, and also requires surviving the week."

Abel groaned.

"Don't worry, I will help you." Lea reassurred him. Lea got up and walked to the wall behind Abel's office chair. She started muttering something under her breath. It sounded like "Oh god of shadows, lend me thy power so I may sink into thy domain and watch over my friend. Heed my prayer and grant my plea! I beseech thee, oh godess of darkness, grant me thy power of calling shadows to do my bidding!"

"Just keep an eye on Pirate's Cove, watch the windows, and don't let the power run to zero percent." Lea's body merged with the wall's shadow after she finished her muttered sentence.

"Bonnie always travels to the west door, Chica always goes to the east door, Foxy always runs through the West hall, and Golden Freddy will appear when it says 'It's Me' on the Tappi-Pad or on the sign in Pirate's Cove." Her voice carried that last sentence before it faded away.

"Thanks. ... Okay, so time to get down to buisness." Abel said. He took note of how much power he had left. He checked the clock and saw it was 5am. [Yes! One more hour, and I am home free!] Abel checked the cameras and noticed that Bonnie and Chica had dissapeared from the stage, and the Pirate's Cove was open.

"This is bad..." Abel said, closing both the east and west doors. A couple of minutes later, he heard banging on the west door. [That must be Foxy.] Abel checked his power and was shocked to see that his power was half of what he had before, and it was still 5am. [C'mon, 6am! C'mon, 6am!]

After a little while, the animaatronics left and the clock said 6am. "Thank you Lord!" Abel said, skipping out of that place.

NIGHT ONE COMPLETE...

...

...

SETTING UP PROGRAM, STARTING UP FNAF AI. ... ... AI SETUP COMPLETE. RUNNING PROGRAM. BEGIN PROGRAM IMMERSION IN 3... 2... 1... IMMERSION COMPLETE. WELCOME PLAYER ABEL.

...

...

NIGHT TWO, 1 AM

[Why did I come back here again?] Abel thought tiredly.

Abel spun around in the office chair and thought to himself. [There is no real reason for my being here except that I get payed for staying here for 6 hours, fending off anamatronics that want to kill me, and the pay isn't even that good! 120 measely dollars for a week!] "I am better off leaving and never coming back..."

"Awww... planning to quit this job, Abel?" Lea said as she materialized in front of Abel, who was sitting in the office once again.

Abel jumped slightly. "Don't scare me like that, Lea! I thought you were Golden Freddy!"

Lea laughed. "I know you can't be scared by something as small as me appearing. Drop the act, Abel."

"What makes you think I am acting?" Abel asked, and looked shocked.

"... ... ... ..." Lea shrugged. "Oh well, I'm here to inform you that the Phone Guy will not be talking to you in the Fourth and Fifth nights of your job. I will be filling in for him!" Lea giggles and spins around. "Also, the animatronics will increase their attacks as you continue throughout the week."

"Lovely." Abel muttered.

"Oh, one more thing before I go. If you run out of power, Freddy will appear by the left door, music will start to play, and he will attack you once the song ends. When that happens, fight to live." Lea had a slight frown marring her face as she said that.

"Great, more enemies. By the way, will you help me when Freddy appears?" Abel asked.

"Depends on if you can handle it solo, 02." Lea answered. Abel shuddered when she said his Krusnik number, like he needed a reminder that he was and always will be a monster. Abel checked the power and saw it was at 70%.

"I would rather avoid fighting in that form... if I can. I can't exactly destroy the animatronics because the Pizzeria will fire me, and shut down." Abel frowned. "I want to keep this job, for now."

"Decided not to quit this job? That is unlike you, Abel." Lea melted into the shadow of the wall.

"Well, See you towmorrow, I guess." Abel said to no one, checked the time, and saw that it was 4 AM. [That's odd, the animatronics should come more often... has Lea has been warding them away somehow?] "Or maybe shutting the doors and checking the cameras has become so normal to me that my mind just blanks it out... nah, that can't be it." Abel muttered under his breath.

As though they were called by his thought, Chica and Bonnie appeared, and strange laughter started playing. Abel checked the cameras and saw Freddy gone from the show stage. [Shoot!] Abel quickly shut the left door, the time was 4AM. He remembered a conversation he had with Lea about Freddy.

FLASHBACK, Night Two, 12AM.

"Okay, so here is the list of what animatronics attack where and also their tendencies that you asked for." Lea told him, handing him the peice of paper.

Abel scanned the paper, frowned, looked up, and said; "So if Freddy is out, I need to shut the left door every time I check the camera?"

"Yep!" Lea nodded.

"Why?"

"Dunno, but I think he attacks you in a split second, so there is nothing you can do if he gets inside the office..."

"Hmm..." Abel said, looking at the paper again. "... ...Wait... ... ... There is not much information on Golden Freddy here... Why?"

Lea shrugged. "I mean, no one has survived Golden Freddy's attacks, so there is not much information on how he is summoned. There are only rumors, and I didn't want to bother you with something that may be false."

"So what you're saying is If the camera shows 'It's Me' on the Pirate's Cove sign, I'm screwed?"

"The only thing you should worry about is what you should do when the power runs out. You still can fight with the Krusnik. " Lea explains.

Abel shivers. "I would really rather not fight in that form."

Lea sighs. "Well you will have to, eventually, Abel. Especially on this job."

"...I need to go before I am late."

"See ya, Abel. Good luck!"

"Thanks." Lea waves goodbye to Abel as he leaves for Freddy's.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Okay, gotta hurry!" Abel quickly flicked on the lights to check for the other animatronics. Bonnie and Chica were at the windows. He closed both doors and checked Pirate's Cove to see if Foxy was out. The curtain was open!

[NO NOT NOW!] Abel checked if those two were gone and they were. [Phew, two less annoyances.] Abel opened the west door but kept the east door closed.

Just then, he heard running. [Foxy is here! Good thing I have the correct door closed!] The power was at 10%, rapidly decreasing.

|A/N He doesn't use the Krusnik form until someone attacks him. As for 'why this job where you can get killed?' well, I dunno, okay? I just thought of this on the fly so hush and continue reading!|

[Not enough power to keep Freddy from getting in here!] "Lord protect me." Abel muttered. Lea appeared out of the shadows and surprised Abel once more.

"So this is what it has come to, eh?" Lea said.

"What are you talking about?" Abel asked bewildered.

"The power will soon reach zero, and you will need to fight for your life. I will help you."

Lea counted down. 4%. 3%. 2%. 1%. 0%.

PROGRAM FAILURE. ERROR: PLAYER LOST ALL POWER. EJECTING PLAYER FROM IMMERSION... ... ... IMMERSION EJECTION FAILED. SYSTEM GLITCH. ERROR: SYSTEM SURVEILENCE IN THE SIMULATION SHUTTING DOWN... SURVEILENCE SYSTEM OFFLINE. ERROR: A VIRUS BROUGHT BY AN INTRUDER HAS BROKEN THE PROGRAM. FNAF AI OUT OF CONTROL. GOOD LUCK, PLAYER ABEL.

The haunting music began.

"Bingo, Freddy's right on time." Lea smirked. /05 help me fend off these robots, ok?./

\Why should I help you?\

/I'll give you full reign, you can't kill Abel though!/

\\... ...Can I kill everything else?\

/Yes./

\Fine then I will help you.\

Lea smiles. "Abel, be careful. I'm going to do something that may fire you."

"What are you going to do Lea?..."

"Nano-machine Crusnik 05. 80% activation, confirmed." Lea said, ignoring the question. She transformed.

"Oh this isn't going to end well at all. I'm kinda glad you did warn me." He saw 05 glare at him. Abel moved out of the doorway. 05 stomped out of the office, punching Freddy out of the way, and into the far wall of the hallway.

"Wait, I can help!" Abel scrambled after her.

05 stopped. "I don't need your fucking help, 02. Besides, I have orders not to kill you."

"Or-Orders? You never take orders from anyone unless there is something in it for you. What did Lea agree to do?"

05 snorted. "She let me have full reign and kill everything here, except you. Now get the fuck out of my way, before I give in to my urge to kill you." 05 said, shoving Abel aside.

Abel was slightly stunned. "Lea did what now...?" [Oh no, this is really bad...]

05 walked over to Freddy and began to tear him apart.

"Woah woah! What are you doing?" Abel yelled.

"Saving your fucking life, dumbass." 05 threw back. "... ..." 05 had a thoughtful look on her face, examining the bear animatronic. "This place should have been shut down years ago though... how are these still operational?" 05 muttered.

SYSTEM: AN INQUERY HAS BEEN MADE BY THE INTRUDER. ANSWER INQUERY?

PROGRAM: REMOVING ALL SAFETY MEASUERES, SETTING FNAF ANIMATRONICS TO KILL PLAYER ...

SYSTEM: FNAF PROGRAM IS CORRUPTED. LOADING BACKUP: FIGHT TO SURVIVE FNAF, HORROR GENRE.

SYSTEM: BACKUP UPLOAD COMPLETE. REPLACING CORRUPTED PROGRAM WITH BACKUP... PLAYER, ABORT GAMEPLAY IN CORRUPTED PROGRAM.

SYSTEM: ABORTION FAILED DUE TO PLAYER'S REFUSAL. ACTIVATING FORCED SHUTDOWN OF CORRUPTED PROGRAM...

FORCED SHUTDOWN FAILED: CORRUPTED PROGRAM STILL RUNNING.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Abel asked, fighting off Bonnie. He had transformed to his 40% form sometime in the time 05 took thinking about the pizzeria.

"Watch out!" 05 yelled, running in front of Chica and swiping at the animatronic, because Chica was sneaking up behind Abel to attack.

05 smirked. "02, I'll handle these guys, you try and use your lightning to charge the power back up!"

"What do you mean?" Abel asked, once again bewildered.

"Just go fix the power, damn it!" 05 yelled while fighting Foxy, who appeared out of nowhere. The situation looked bad for 05, but 05 yelled at Abel to run.

"Okay!" Abel ran out of the room towards the back room were the generator was stored. [Okay, now for the hard part.]

"Nano-machine Crusnik 02. 80% activation, confirmed." At once he felt the presence of 02 trying to get out. He had to fight to maintain his control. "I-I ne-need t-to hu-hurry." Abel whispered.

He unfolded his wings shakily and allowed them to generate lightning. He directed the lightning into the generator, being careful to not fry the entire thing. |A/N: I know this is impossible, but it's anime! Nothing is impossible in anime|

After a few minutes, the generator showed signs of life again. [Come on, just a little more!]

SYSTEM BACK ONLINE. ERROR: PLAYER IS USING WRONG ELECTRICITY. SYSTEM TO SHUTDOWN COMPLETELY IN: 5 MINUTES. IF INTRUDER DOES NOT ABORT ASSISTANCE, PLAYER ABEL WILL DIE.

He heard haunting laughter. [Crap! Is Freddy out? Wait, that is not possible, because 05 tore Freddy apart. Is it Golden Freddy?]

Abel felt a presence behind him and narrowly evaded a tackle by Golden Freddy. [So it was him!] Abel returned to his human form.

"Are you-u the one-one that mess-messed up my-y broth-er?" Golden Freddy asked, his voice glitching.

"What are you talking about?" Abel asked, dodging another attack.

"My-my older-der broth-er Freddy. I found-ound him on the-the ground, a large chu-nk of his arm-arm was miss-ssing, as we-ll as part o-of his leg."

"No that wasn't me!" Abel protested.

"Liar!" Golden Freddy yelled. "Only a mon-monster would do-do that! The on-only person who-who could ha-have done it-it is you-you! He woul-dn't have been-been beat-en by a me-mere human!"

"There is more than one monster here, Golden Freddie." A voice called out. Abel recognized the voice and yelled out. "LEA?! What are you doing here?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hello again, old friend." She said to Golden Freddie while smirking.

[WHAT?!] "WHAT?" Abel yelled.

"You... What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Golden Freddy growled.

"Yes it's me. Did you meet my other half yet, old friend? She was the one who tore your brother apart." Lea said, smirking while mocking Golden Freddy.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Golden Freddy screamed and threw himself at Lea, who had her back pressed against the shadowy wall.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Lea laughs crazily, chants a phrase, and she sinks into the wall.

"Now the fun beg~ins~." Lea said in a sing-song type voice. "Nano-Machine, Crusnik 05. 100% activation, confirmed." Lea smiles, takes off her necklace and says right beofore she transforms. "Kill our old friend, Krusnik. Tear him apart."

"How?" Abel whispers. [I thought me and Him are the only ones who can go up to 100%!]

SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONING. ERROR: TOO MUCH DATA. SYSTEM SHUT DOWN IN: 1 SECOND... ... ... SYSTEM SHUT DOWN. SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT: PLAYER ABEL HAS DIED. INTRUDER LEA HAS DIED. SYSTEM COULD NOT GET BACK ONLINE TO ADMINISTER LIFE SUPPORT IN APPROPRIATE TIME. SOULS OF PLAYER AND INTRUDER ALIVE.

"HELLO AGAIN, 02. Now WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY WITH ME, OLD FRIEND~?" A menancing voice calls out from mutiple directions.

Golden Freddy growled.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN~~!" The voice continued.

Abel shivered. [Oh god Lea, what have you done?]

Abel heard a voice in his head. 'Run away. NOW.'

"Lea?"

'Yes. Run, NOW, BEFORE YOU DIE.' Lea said.

Abel complied, running for the office and shutting both of the doors quickly. "Phew..."

'Okay...' Lea was silent for a while. '...FUCK!'

"LEA? WHAT'S WRONG?"

'She is headed your way, after They killed Golden Freddy! She saw you escape!'

Abel sighed. "Just what I need. Can you try to recover your body?"

'Yes I can try... I need my necklace to regain control from the Krusnik.'

"Wait, isn't 05 the Krusnik?"

'No, she is... my other personality. The Krusnik is another thing entirely. For now, they are the same.' | For the sake of you guys' sanity, the personality known as 05 will now be called Davian, and the Krusnik blood will be refered to as She, or 05.|

"WHAT? I don't understand anymore..." Abel said, very confused.

'I'll explain it later, right now we need to get- ABEL LOOK OUT!'

"AH!" Abel threw himself away from the desk, and noticed a large shadow on the wall. A split second later, the former priest felt air from a strike pass him by.

"CHE. YOU ARE WEAK, HOST. WHY DO YOU PROTECT HIM, ONE OF THE ONES THAT NEVER ACKNOWLEDGED YOUR EXISTENCE MILLENIA AGO ON THE ARK?" A figure appeared from the shadow on the wall above the desk.

[Yep, that's the Krusnik talking.] "I would ask you what it is that you wanted, but I can already guess." Abel said. [Wait, Lea was on the ARK with us? How? Why did I never see her?]

Lea's voice rang out 'The reason why I protect him is none of your business, Krusnik, that is mine alone to know!'

\Hehehe... seems like your in a bit of trouble, Kana Windstone.\

/I told you not to call me that 05, or rather, Davian Duskfang!/

\Right right, sorry. You're name is Lea NightDragon here, right?\

/Yes, it is, now what do you want?/

\I cou~uld help out.\

/EH? WHAT? WHY?/

\I would rather not die, nor do you, am I right?\

/... ... very well, call whoever you wish./

\HeHe! OH MOON! COME HERE!\

=(What do you want, Davian?)= Moon appeared before them, clearly irritated.

/Can you help us get Kana's-/ 05 felt Lea's glare. /-sorry, Lea's- necklace back?/

=(From who?)=

05 created a mirror that shows the procceedings that had hapened. /From the Krusnik blood that is controlling Lea's body. You in?/

Moon had a slightly concerned look on her face. =(You are going up against a Krusnik with nothing but yourselves? Are you INSANE?)= Moon yelled

/Yeah, we are pretty insane people./

\Ditto.\

/When did you start using that word, Davian?/

\Dunno.\

/Who did you hear say it?/

\Abel.\

/EH? WHEN DID YOU TWO BECOME FRIENDS?/

\When you ""died"" and came back to life with the help of human technology.\

/When was that again?/

\The year 2020.\ Moon's eyes widened.

/Oh, right.../

=(Wait, did you just say you were alive during the year 2020?)=

"Yeah, so?" Davian and Lea said in unison.

=(I was born in the year 2015... what year is it now?)= Moon expained.

\hmmm... it's the year 2035.\

=(Time flies... Thanks. Now let's get this done!)=

\You mean,\ /You'll help us?/ Davian started, Lea finished the sentence.

=(Of course! So who else is here?)=

/Abel./

=(That knucklehead? I hope he is doing well...)=

Abel sneezed. |A/N SORRY I HAD TO!|

=(Let's go.)=

/Right./

Lea nodded, and teleported them all to Abel's location. ="Yo, Abel."=

"What?" Abel asked, noticing them. "Oh. Hi, you three. How are you, Moon?"

="Good, and we need your help. What do you know of the situation?"=

"All I know is that the Krusnik blood inside Lea now is controlling her body... Anything else I should know?"

'Yes, one last thing. Be weary of any and all shadows, as the Krusnik can merge with any shadow if They wish. They have been dormant the entire time, so I could use the power whenever I wished. But now that They are awake, I can no longer manipulate shadows.'

"So They basically control your powers?"

'Sadly, yes.'

"Figured as much. Wait, if they control all of your powers, then how can your spirit be here?"

'I got that power before I was injected with the Krusnik, so I retained that power. Also, I can call God-type wepons by reciting prayers. So can They, since They could know what I knew.'

"I am so confused." Abel muttered.

'... It doesn't matter right now. Let's go.' The four nodded.

"OH HOST, I CAN SENSE YOUR PRESENCE! LET'S PLAY A LITTLE GAME~." The Krusnik called out from the Dinning Area

'Go back to sleep, monster that dwells within me!' Lea yelled from in the hallway.

"I WILL NOT, BECAUSE AT LAST, YOU FREED ME AFTER SO LONG. AND IT WAS ALL TO PROTECT YOUR BELOVED, THE HOST TO 02 THAT IS WITH YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT, FOR A WEAKLING WHO WOULD FIGHT HIS OWN BLOOD RATHER THAN BECOME LIKE HIS SIBLING, 01."

Lea bristled. 'How DARE you mention Abel, filthy monster! He has no part in this!' she threw back, she was pissed off beyond belief.

"OH BUT IT IS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HIM, BECAUSE YOU LOVE 02's HOST."

"WHAT?" Abel yelled after Krusnik 05 said the thing about Lea loving him.

'Fuck, he heard that. Uhhhh... I will explain later, Abel!' Lea yelled as she charged towards the Krusnik. "LEA!" Abel yelled.

="Looks like the party has started. And just in time, too. I was getting bored of sitting around."= Moon grinned wickedly.

|A/N I will do my best to describe the fight that will ensure, I will leave Abel's part out of it because I don't know how to write his character... or will I? READ TO FIND OUT|

'ABEL! Grab my necklace!' Lea yelled, while trying, herself, to get the necklace, but to no avail.

"Okay!" Abel nodded. He shifted into his 80% form with the usual verbal command. He heard the whispers of 02 in his mind, telling him to kill her and take 05's blood. They appeared behind a glass, with ABel on one side and Them on the other. "Her BlLood CanN BeE Used To BriIngG 04 BackK, Host~." They sang.

"WHAT?" Abel yelled in surprise. "It's not possible." He said.

"Oh BuT It IsS." They whispered.

Abel knew he shouldn't take the bait, but the thought of seeing Lilith's beautiful face, alive and well after the centuries he stood by her cold body laying in the glass-covered coffin, he was sorely tempted to take Their offer.

"I will not listen to you!" He hesitated then yelled, covering his ears with his hands while They taunted him.

"Oh ButT YouU WillL LetT UsS FreeE." They hissed.

"No! I wil not allow you to harm anyone else!"

"Kill the Host of 05 and We shall let you go free..." They offered.

"What..? No!" Abel cried, horrified.

"But Don'tT you wantT to see yourR belovedD Lilith AgainN?"

He was jolted out of his mind by someone hugging him.

"ABEL! WAKE UP!" Lea yelled in his face before she slapped him.

"Owwww... What was that for? What happened?" Abel asked, holding a hand to his now hurt cheek.

"You don't remember? You tried to kill me." Lea said with a straight face.

"I DID WHAT?" He yelled.

"No big deal, Abel. I managed to dodge almost all of your attacks. What was going on in your head?" Lea said with a smile.

"Uh, I was being given an offer." [How is it not a big deal?! I could have killed her, and not even known that I was the one that did it!]

"One that would save 04?" Lea said. [How can she be so calm when I just tried to kill her?] "Also Abel, I have had many assasanation attempts on my life. This just means one more person has tried to kill me."

"How did you- you peeked into my mind!" Lea only answered with a grin. "Yes I have, three times today."

"Shall we get back to fighting, now? Moon is really outmatched out there against the Krusnik." Lea said.

"O-okay..." Still slightly shaken from the news that 02 had gotten control, Abel followed Lea.

Lea lunged for the necklace in 05's outstreched hand. 05 spun in place and knocked Lea back. 'Damn! I can't control my body without the necklace! And the longer it is off, the worse It gets!'

"What are you talking about Lea?"

'No time for questions, focus on the fight!'

"OH GOLDEN FREDDY, COME HERE..."

'WHAT? I thought that you tore him apart?!'

"CHE. STUPID HOST. WHY WOULD I KILL MY FRIEND?"

'Fuck.' Lea said. Abel gasped and said, "Language!"

'Okay, let's try this.' Lea made some hand signs and chanted something. "I call upon the flames of Kagutsuchi to clense this evil from me, so I may banish my deamons. Hear my call, and obey my will! Come forth, staff of the Flame God!"

SYSTEM: WEAPON USE PROHIBITED BY PROGRAM. ... ... ERROR: VIRUS HAS COMPLETELY ERASED THE CODE FOR DELETION OF ALL WEAPONS IF SUMMONED INSIDE OF THE PROGRAM. WEAPON CHANT USE, SUB PROGRAM, INITIATED. PLAYER AND INTRUDER MAY USE WEAPONS AND CHANTS NOW.

A flaming staff appeared in Lea's left hand. Lea threw it to Abel and he caught it. "Wait, Lea, you know other languages?" Abel yelled.

'Yeah, so what?'

"Why did you chant that?" When Abel asked that, Lea gave him a droll stare.

'You needed a weapon, duh. Didn't you say that you would rather not fight win your Krusnik form?'

"Yeah."

'Take it and fight with it. It will serve you, if I give you his blessing.'

"Who is he?" Abel asked, curious.

'The flame god that lent me that staff, you need his blessing in order to control the flames.' Lea pointed at the flaming staff as she said that. "Oh god of fire and flame, lend him your blessing so he may smite my foes! Hear my prayer, and lend thy blessing!" A swirling ball of flame appeared as soon as she finished her prayer. The flame ball morphed into a human-like shape.

*+Hmm, so this is the human I'm supposed to bless, correct, devoted follower of mine?+* The flaming human-like shape said.

'Yes, but he's not exactly human, sire.' Lea said in a humble tone.

*+Hmph. Not human, eh? I can tell. He didn't burn up the moment he touched my staff, so that's proof in of itself. What are you, Boy?+*

Lea answered for Abel. 'He is of an ancient race, called the Krusniks. Same as me, sire.'

+*Ah, so he is. Very well. I shall lend you my blessing just this once, Boy.*+ As soon as the god said that, the flames on the staff flared up and engulfed Abel's hand. Abel began to shake his hand to try to get rid of the fire and staff. It didn't work, so he started rolling on the floor. THe flame god dissapeared with a whisper.

'Relax, it won't burn you, it's just how the staff is showing he has given you his blessing.' Lea said. Abel stopped.

"Oh. It feels weird... ... ..." Abel muttered. The fire settled back onto the staff. Abel sighed in relief. "... Well, that was cool. By the way, how many wepon chants do you know?"

'Maybe around ten to fifteen thousand... I've lost count, but I remember them all perfectly.'

"You're so smart!"

'My brain is a super computer, that's why.' "Oh goddess of Light and Peace, Ruler of Heaven and Wielder of the Holy Light! Hear my prayer! I beeseech thee, lend me thy power so I may smite my deamons! Heed my call, and appear, Longsword of Heaven!"

A longsword that looked like it was made of pure light appeared in Lea's outstreched hands. 'Okay, now I'm ready to roll!'

A chant could be heard from the direction of 05. "God of Chaos and Darkness, heed my prayer to thee. Lend me thy blessing so I may finnaly be free of my enemies! Appear, Longsword of Destruction!"

A longsword made of shadows appeared in 05's hand. 05 took a battle stance. Lea did the same. 'Abel, stay out of this.' Abel's eyes widened. "But Lea!-" Abel protested. "STAY OUT OF THIS, 02. ALL OF YOU, STAY OUT OF THIS. IT IS BETWEEN HOST AND KRUSNIK." 05 growled.

'This is just like we used to, eh, Krusnik 05? Do you remember the blows we traded when we were kids?'

The Krusnik growled. "SHUT UP! I WILL DEFEAT YOU! I WILL DESTROY THIS PUTRID WORLD WITH YOUR BODY!" 'Not if I can help it!' Lea snapped. Both of them charged at eachother. Light vs Dark, Good vs Evil. Who will win?

Abel, during all this, was preoccupied with Golden Freddy and the other animatronics.

SYSTEM REPAIR: FNAF ANIMATRONICS SAFEGAURDS FIXED. ADDED PROTECTIVE SAFEGAURDS TO PREVENT CHILDREN FROM BEING KILLED BY ANIMATRONICS. PLAYER CAN STILL BE KILLED BY INTRUDERS AND THE VIRUS. WARNING: SAFEGAURDS NOT STABLE. WILL FAIL AT 6:00 AM. SAFEGAURDS WILL AUTOMATICALLY RESTART AT 12:00 PM EVERY DAY. DURING THIS, HUMANS ARE ADVISED TO NOT ENTER THE BUILDING DUE TO POSSIBLE AI MALFUNCTIONS.

SYSTEM: TRYING TO ADD MORE SAFEGAURDS ... ... ... ... ... ... FAILURE. REVERTING TO PREVIOUS SAFEGAURDS... ... ... ... REVERTION SUCCESSFUL. UPDATING SYSTEM... ... ... ... ... SYSTEM UPDATE COMPLETE. SHUTTING DOWN... ... ... SHUTDOWN A FAILURE.

Suddenly, the animatronics stopped fighting and watched Host and Krusnik fight each other. Abel looked confused, and slightly lost, but he shrugged and watched as well.


End file.
